A printer which prints on a backless label paper sheet is known. Such a label printer performs printing by pressing the backless label paper sheet which is conveyed by rotation of a platen roller, to a printing head.
When the printing is completed, the label printer cuts the backless label paper sheet, and a tip end of the cut backless label paper sheet is conveyed to a position at which the tip end is pushed against the printing head. Accordingly, when the next printing command is given, the label printer can print information from the tip end of the backless label paper sheet.
However, the backless label paper sheet may be attached to the platen roller when the tip end thereof is pushed against the platen roller by the printing head for a long period of time. In this state, when the platen roller conveys the backless label paper sheet by the rotation, the backless label paper sheet may become wound around the platen roller.